Something always brings me back to you
by MissShapachka
Summary: How Katherine and Elijah became freinds and how it will effect the present. *spoilers for 4X18* Rating may change.:)
1. Chapter 1

**Something always brings me back to you.**

Katherine made her way to the apartment, the place where a few hours ago she tricked Damon and Rebekah.  
She sat on the cough and took a deep breath, fighting her tears.  
She is not the one to cry, to care and to feel but it is seem that her heart was decided otherwise and she couldn't fight it anymore. Her humanity was turned on and she didn't have the straight to prevent it. Katherine Peirce was sitting and crying over a guy she once knew. _Was he really the reason to those tears? Or there is something much bigger than his?  
Katharina_, her birth name, and her past that she swore she will leave behind forever.  
Forever, such a meaningless word and with this thought she smiled.  
If someone would have told her she would react like that over one simple encounter with him she defiantly would laugh right in there face, telling them they are crazy.  
Suddenly her glance was directed to the aquarium that she pulled Damon's head into.  
Her thought drifted to the first encounter with Elijah since she found out about the cure.

"_Yes?" He said in his British smooth accent.  
For a moment there was a silence on the other side of the line, Elijah could hear a deep sigh.  
"Long time" Katherine answered with her cocky voice.  
"Katharina" The sound of her name said by him made her heart to skip a beat.  
She could feel how her whole body starting to get weak and she was forced to lean on something not to stumble. So she leaned on the chair that was in her kitchen.  
"For what do I own the pleasure? Last time I saw you, you were on the tomb...If I remember correctly" He asked her.  
"Well, you know how I am, nothing can't stop me from getting what I want" She smile across the line.  
"If you calling, and especially me from all, that means you need something... Clearly you wrong to think that I would help you Katharina after everything you did.  
But I am a noble man and that why I will still listen to your offer" He said in his business voice. There was again a silence from the other side of the line which seemed to Elijah like she was considering his offer.  
"Well?" He broke the silence after a few minutes.  
Katherine didn't know how to approach him, she knew that she needed more than a simple offer to convince him to help her. He won't truth her that easily even if he agreed for the deal. She needed to prove herself to him somehow and that when it hit her, "I will meet you and tell you all the details".  
Elijah didn't answer her and she knew she caught him by surprise and the thought made her smile.  
"Where?" That was all he said to her._

A sudden noise from the kitchen made her to come back to reality.  
She immediately made her way to the kitchen ready for attack.  
The darkness was surrounding the room and she couldn't see clearly if someone was standing there. She walked quietly to the kitchen and she saw that her window was open.  
Than she heard a noise behind her and she turned around fast only to be hit in her head with something hard, losing her consciousness in the process.

_At the same time she arranged the meeting with Elijah she was visiting London. It was very dangerous for her to stay in the same place for long, especially big city like this, she couldn't allow to get caught because her life was in the line after all.  
It was a small coffee shop in some remote and unknown street that she ran into couple month ago.  
She looked at her watch making sure she had some time left to go through her plan again.  
She looked at herself in the elaborate Victorian mirror above the cherrywood dresser.  
She wore a smokey eye makeup in silver colors which bold her eyes and cherry color lipstick.  
She also wore a very tight black skinny jean and a 10 inch black heel.  
To this look she also matched a silver strapless and her leather black coat.  
'This bitch looking smoking hot!' She thought to herself walking out the room to the kitchen to grab a blood bag.  
Her plan was pretty simple- she will meet up with Elijah and tell him about her plan to steal the cure from Sails. After that she will try to reach out to the noble man that cared for Katharina and convince him that she tried of running and that he owned her at least her freedom for all the pain he caused her.  
In the worse case Elijah will refuse her and her charm on him wouldn't work and in the end of all this she will be dead. An option that really scared her but she was truly tired of running, she have done that in the last 500 years and she wants to live again.  
'Doesn't she deserve a normal life like anybody else? She maybe messed with the wrong people but she was doing all of that for her survival and there is nothing wrong with that'.  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to control her heartbeats.  
She was scared, she knew that but who could have blame her for that? Her last encounters with Elijah weren't exactly a piece of cake; he doesn't her friend, but does he her enemy?  
She will find the answer pretty soon._

_It was a middle of a sunny afternoon when she entered the coffee shop with her head high lifted. She could see him sitting there near the window, his hands was crossed on the table.  
He ordered himself a coffee, she could see. He was looking out of the window all in thoughts not noticing her. Katherine took a deep breath and went to sit across him in the table.  
He turned his head to face her, sitting there silently, taking her appearance in.  
He was checking her out, his eyes traveling for the face to her shoes and she also used this moment to check him too. Elijah was always dressed so formally in his suits.  
Black suit and grey tie, and she had to admit that he was super handsome, also the short haircut that emphasize his beautiful face features.  
She was forced to stop measuring him when his eyes were backed to stare at hers.  
When their eyes met each other only then she notice how fast her heart was beating and she swallowed hardly. Elijah could easily see how nervous she was, unable to hold his glance for long, looking to her hands that were under the table.  
He sat there looking at her amused, not saying a word to her, trying to read her thoughts.  
She was brave, meeting him here, doesn't she know that he could kill her easily in a few seconds? It really surprised him when she really showed up in front of him, he wasn't sure she actually come, more likely send someone to do the dirty work like she always does.  
Still there was something different about her, near him she wasn't the confidence Katherine that was in control. She was a scared beautiful woman and somehow tired and broken inside. 'Did I cause that?' Elijah thought sadly to himself not letting go of those pretty brown eyes that always drown him to her.  
She was so angry at herself at the moment, cursing herself for being so __vulnerable__ near him.  
"Katharina, look at me" he said to her, making her eyes to wide in surprise and look at him.  
He thought that calling her by her name will cause her to talk but she just stared at him.  
Elijah sighed in frustration and said "You wanted to offer me a deal if I remember correctly; well here I am so let's get to the point, shall we?" He wasn't here to neither forgive nor pity her. She didn't earn his compassion.  
She was really angry at the way he treated her, so coldly like she was nothing but a stranger.  
"I want my freedom" She said shortly, not scared anymore.  
"And why would you think that I have any intentions to help you? As I recall we are not friends and I own you nothing dear" he said in amusement, a weak smile appear on his lips.  
'The nerve this man has!' Katherine thought angrily.  
"You right! You own me more than that because I am in this situation because of you and your family, so give me a break." She didn't wait for his reaction and continued taking, "The deal is pretty simple, I can get the cure from vampirism and give it to you in exchange for my freedom from Nicklaus, you will give it to him and the Mystic Falls gang couldn't use it on him. You can take the deal or leave it" She said in commanding voice.  
Elijah didn't answer, he was still amused by her behavior, she was something.  
"You are not in position to make demands, you defiantly forgetting with whom you're talking" He said calmly, putting his hands under his chin.  
"No, actually I do, I am talking to a man whom I trusted and he chose to slaughter me like I am some kind of animal, don't worry I will never forget" She attacked him back.  
"And I thought you were smarter than that, You should have known that I will never trust you word and as tempting as it sounds I forced to decline this offer" He said a little pissed.  
"But still, I am very curious to know why you thought I would accept your offer in the first place?" He asked.  
Katherine couldn't look at him anymore, she wanted to punch him very hard for everything he put her through and most of all she wanted to kill herself for even thinking that he would help her, care for her.  
She didn't answer and suddenly stood up and turned to leave him when he caught her hand, act that made her to turned around to him.  
"You didn't answer me" He said in empty voice, showing no emotion to her.  
"Because I thought you still care for the girl you once met, a girl who thought she could trust you to be there for her. I guess she was wrong" She said angrily, getting free from his hold and walking out of the coffee shop in a hurry, not bothering to look at him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Katherine walked into her apartment still angry at Elijah's behavior toward her.  
'Gentleman in my ass!' she thought to herself as she threw her leather coat into the sofa.  
She stood there for a few seconds, staring at the window with empty face.  
Her mind drifted to their first meeting in Klaus's little castle when Trevor introduced her to him. And that made her even more __annoyed then she was before._  
_It was_ _like Elijah was breaking all the walls she built up against her humanity and all it took was a one word or even a glance to make it crack.  
All of this was happening because he reminded her of the past she swore she will leave behind- the days of being a naive human girl.  
Katherine pushed the thoughts a side and started to plan her next move. She walked toward the freeze and took a blood bag. She felt like all her emotions was disappearing and she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.  
It always was a possibility that Elijah may refuse to her proposal and become a threat again, so that why she had a plan B-prepared in advance. It was quite simple: She will stay in her apartment for a couple of days to ensure that Elijah wasn't following her and then she will run like hell as far as possible. Her eyes suddenly opened and she smiled __deviously.__ She found the perfect place to stay, where even If she will be discovered she will be safe-Her human friend Julie. She will stay there for a couple of week until she will be sure she has a clean escape to somewhere far – far for him. She will flew to some abundant town where he never find here of the time being. Without realizing it she was mad again, only the thought of him made her angry. 'Well, for now we have to pretend that everything back to normal' she was thinking while finishing her dinner, throwing it in the table and walking away._

Katherine opened her eyes only to find herself tied up to some chair in someone's bedroom.  
Her eyes wide with the realization that she was back at Mystic Falls.  
'What the hell?' She thought unable to believe her eyes, looking through the window of the room. 'How long she was passed out? How she was so easily beat up?' a lot of question popped up in her head with no answers. She won't sit here doing nothing, she will break free and kill the bastard who captured her. Through the window the sun was brightly shinning and Katherine guessed it was already afternoon. She tried to free her hands from the ropes only to be burned from the vervain on them. She clenched her teeth at the pain but didn't stop from fighting against the ropes. At some point her hands started bleeding pretty hard but she couldn't care less. She took a deep breath and pulled her hand forward, getting it free. She untied her other hand and her lags and stood up. She scanned the room for a moment before heading downstairs. She never been here before and it doesn't seem to belong to anyone she knew. The room was gray and neglected, it looked were dirty and old. Until she saw the farmed picture on the table in the living room, Katherine couldn't believe her eyes. 'You must be kidding me!' she thought still stunned from her new discovery. As much as she would love to stay and kill the person that was responsible for all of this, she wouldn't waste another second while Klaus could be nearby.  
She shook the thought of him so close to her and rushed from the house.  
In the second her leg was out of the door she felt a sharp pain and she was forced to back into the house. At first she couldn't quite understand what happened to her.  
But after seeing her leg state she was able to gasp the whole situation.  
"That son of a bitch!" she hissed through her teeth, looking at her burned leg that now was almost healed. She searched the whole house for her sunlight ring only to be left with nothing. This guy knew what he was doing; she gave him credit for that.  
It was almost like he knew that the vervain ropes wouldn't stop her from escaping.  
Katherine tried to find every possible solution to her situation but failed to do so.  
She even considered calling Elijah for help but her pride didn't allow that.  
Then she did the only thing she could in this situation – she wondered around the house looking for entertainment while waiting for Shane to pay her a visit and to give her the answers she needed.

_Katherine was living her daily routine, making sure not to draw any attention to her but keep her eyes open for Elijah's presence-Shopping, flirting and feeding, typical Katherine Pierce's behavior. Finally when she was sure that Elijah didn't follow her around she decided to grab her suitcase and leave the apartment in a hurry.  
She drove to the other side of the city and when she finally reached her friend house it was the middle of the night. She stopped the car near a big white house, which was hard to observe in the late hours of the night. It was very dark outside and there weren't any people on the street and she felt disappointed from some reason she couldn't understand.  
But to her surprise there was a light in the living room of Julie's house and she wondered if Julie really waited for her arrival although she asked her not to.  
Katherine got out of her car. She closed the door and walked into the house with her suitcase. Katherine paused in front of the big wooden door, trying to hear any noise inside the house – She could hear that someone was wondering in the Kitchen and was relaxed to hear Julie's voice cursing about something.  
Katherine knock on the door, waiting for her friend to appear.  
When finally after couple of minutes later the door was opened a blonde, tiny, human girl in her twenty appeared in front of her smiling. "Kath!" She said with gentle smile, "Come on in" she waved her to get inside and closed the door behind her.  
"Good to see you Juls," Katherine said with a friendly smile, putting her coat on the chair in the kitchen. She hugged her friend and made her way to the living room.  
"I thought I told you not to wait for me..You shouldn't hav.." She was cut off and stopped on her half way to the living room. "Katherine? Is everything okay?" her friend asked making her way to her. When she reached her and saw what this was all about she smiled.  
"Oh..right" She said, remembering something suddenly, "I forgot to tell you that Elijah stop by to see you, he said you are were close friends and you asked him to come" Her glance went from Elijah to Katherine, feeling the tense atmosphere and walking back to the kitchen.  
Katherine never left his eyes, tensed from his presents, unable to hide her surprised face.  
"Nice to see you again Katherine" he said, standing for the couch, walking towards her with a smile.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_She just stood there watching him with horror. She was scared like hell and even If it is her last minute she wouldn't show it. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes when finally Katherine found the courage to speak. "How did you find me?" She asked annoyed.  
Elijah smirked at her question, "It wasn't that hard, I just waited for the right opportunity".  
Katherine clutched her fists at his mocking comment and tried to get a hold of her temper.  
"As I recall our business is done, so why are you here?" she asked coldly.  
"This is my decision to make" he said while was coming closer to her.  
Katherine didn't move even for an inch even though her instincts told her to run.  
Elijah was standing ten feet for her, looking down at her.  
He moved his face to hers and whispered in her ear, "I almost believed that you don't afraid of me but we both know that this is just stupid act, isn't it?" her eyes widened with surprise.  
For the first time in years she didn't know what to say, she didn't even bother to glance at him and to deny it. Suddenly she was angry again shooting him a pissed look.  
"Just get to the point already, I maybe immortal but I still won't waste my time on you" she said annoyed. She was staring at his reaction and for a moment there was hurt reflected in his eyes. "Where is your manners dear? Is that a way to treat a guest?" he asked innocently.  
"Still playing games? That is fine, but not with me. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again but that will be a terrible lie" she said and gave at him last glance before walking away to the kitchen. As she turned around and started to walk she was stopped by him hand that turned her around and pulled her closer to him, blocking her from escaping. She stared at him unable to believe in the nerves he has. "I am here to hear more about the cure, you see it can be used against my brother and I can't let that happened" He was still holding her close to him, their bodies pressed against each other. His eyes look at her face and lips, taking her beauty in.  
She noticed his stare at her lips and her whole body tighten in reaction. "Sorry, I don't want to help you, you are a big strong original, find out yourself" She said while she was staring directly at his eyes with a smirk on her lips. Elijah didn't say a think, apparently considering his options. He should have known better that Katharina won't give information for free.  
She shook his hand from her and walked to the kitchen, where her friend was making dinner.  
"Pretty tense there,ya?" She said with a smile when Katherine enter and sat around the table. "I hate him!" she hissed though her teeth. "Why? He seems a nice guy" Julie said, now getting her full attention. "Sure, when he thousand miles away from you" she said.  
Elijah entered the kitchen, staring at the back of Katharina. "You still here? I thought I made myself clear when I said I won't help you". "You have two options dear, you can tell me what you know and you won't see me again, or I could compel in out of you, it is your choice".  
Katherine stood up from her sit, staring at him with a deadly look. "If you think that I give away my leverage you are insane and I don't make a deals with terrorists, sorry" she told him, fighting the smile that was forming in her face. "Well in that case, I am very sorry for what going to happened next" he said sadly and in a matter of a minute he was in front of her, his eyes staring back at hers. "Tell me about the cure" he said compiling her.  
"You should try harder, I am on vervain" she stood there proudly.  
Then she suddenly caught the sight of his face that was darkening and she immediately tried to run away from him, fighting his strong grip. When she understood that there is nowhere to run, panic look appeared in her face as he pressed his fangs on her neck and bite her.  
Katharina continued to fight him, letting out a little scream of pain. They stood there for a couple of minutes until she stopped fighting; she loosed her muscles, and closed her eyes as Elijah was drinking the blood out of her. He was drinking the life out of her in such a gentle way, and she hated him for it when more. She could feel her neck was burning from the interaction with his lips and all she did was to let the feeling consume her. "I wish I never met you, you bustard" She whispered before blacking out._

_When Elijah felt that there is no more vervain in her blood he pulled away from her.  
She was now lying dead in his hands, so peaceful and innocent. He smiled at her and carried her to one of the bedrooms in the house. He put her down carefully and sat next to her, staring at her. 'She looks just like years ago' he thought to himself smiling again.  
Only then Elijah remembered that he was covered on his Katharina blood, and he stood up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He washed his hand, and mouth and stared at his reflection in the mirror. 'When did I become this cold hearted bustard?' he wondered.  
He also couldn't forget the emotions that were consuming him while he was drinking her blood. 'Anger, hurt, disappointment' and that made him to feel ashamed of himself, to know that he could hurt her that easily and not even to care. She was the only woman he ever cared about after he became a vampire, and still it didn't prevent him from hurting her.  
'True love is not real unless it is returned' he heard Katharina whispering in his ears.  
'Do you agree?' she says him while they sitting in the garden together.  
'I do not believe in love, Katharina' he whispers to her. 'It is too sad for me to accept, my lord.  
Life is too cruel, if we refuse to believe in love, why we would want to live?' she asked him gently. Elijah stared at her back then silently didn't know what to say.  
He was keep staring at himself in the mirror looking in no particular direction, dreaming.  
"You right, we have nothing to live for" he finally said to himself, returning to reality.  
And with that he leaved the bathroom toward the bedroom to wait for her to wake up._


	4. Chapter 4

_She couldn't say for how long she was passed out.  
All she could remember is that Elijah drained her from her blood and her helplessly attempt to break free.  
'That bastard, bossing me around like that, who the hell he think he is?' Katherine could feel her blood was boiling while she thought of him.  
She opened her eyes only to find Elijah sitting in the other side of the room, staring at her silently.  
He sat across the room in a chair not saying a word.  
"It is rude to stare, don't you know that?" she said to him while she was pulling herself out of the bed.  
She sat on the bed not bothering to turn her glance to him.  
She also tried to control all the emotions that now surface.  
'I won't give you the satisfaction' she thought bitterly.  
Elijah stood up and went across the room to face her. He kneed near the edge of the bed by her side, still not saying a word to her.  
'What can I say to her? I am sorry for the monster that I am, don't take it personally?' Elijah not the one to show emotions of any kind, he was forced to learn that, ages ago. It is better if he just will finish with it quickly and leave her alone, no strings attached.  
Katharina refused to look at him even when he was only a few inches from her. She was staring at some point in the room not reacting to anything around her.  
"I just need that information and you won't see me again" He said to her, his eyes never leaving her face, trying to see any reaction from her.  
'You need to work a little harder if you want that information' she thought to herself, still refusing to knowledge his presence.  
He knew she wouldn't give it up that easily but he still hoped he didn't have to hurt her.  
He also knew she was hurt from his vulgar behavior even though she never admit it, not to him and not to herself, she stubborn like hell. Elijah smiled to himself in the thought on her stubbornness, she really hard to crack.  
He drew his hand to her face, and with his palms his caught her face and spun it to his direction.  
The touch was really soft, like he was afraid that if his press a little harder she may break.  
When she first felt his touch in her face she tried to fight the shiver that spread across her body, it was warm and overwhelming. But when he turned her face to look at him she just give in and moved her eyes to stare into his.  
They look at each other without saying any word, hypnotized by the encounter between their chocolate eyes.  
"Tell me what you know about the cure" and just like that he compelled her to speak.  
Katherine was so surprised that she didn't try to hide it, he caught her off guard and she took the bait.  
She tried to resist but it was no use, her mouth started to speak.  
"I stumbled across someone who believes that there is a cure against vampirism. He claimed that it lies with Sailas, the most powerful __creature__ on the planet. He was buried with the cure long time ago by a witch that killed his loved one and put him there" she said in trance.  
Elijah considered her word but didn't know what to believe 'a cure to vampirism? It is too much unrealistic to be true, no one will believe it'. No one except from her, he knew she wasn't stupid but she still chose to believe in this story. 'Katharina, are you that desperate?' he thought to himself and glance back at her.  
Katherine couldn't believe that she was that stupid to let her guard down that easily, just like that he had all the answer he need, and she provided them to him voluntarily.  
As the compulsion faded she decided she won't sit around and give him the upper hand.  
She jumped out of bed and started to run across the room, only to be stopped by Elijah that pushed her against the wall, blocking her way. It seemed pretty stupid of her to run to the other half of the room, instead of the door.  
Even if he wouldn't stop her she couldn't run anywhere from there.  
He stared at her confused, his hands pressed against hers.  
She didn't resist, she just standing there saliently and staring at him.  
"There is no point on running, Katharine. I am stronger, faster and older than you." He said softly.  
"What do you want from me?" she raised her voice, letting the anger to get the best of her. "The question is what you really want" his words get her by surprise.  
She stared at him confused by the sudden question.  
"You are angry at me but also scared, hurt and confused at the same time.  
It is made me wonder about what you really thinking. You see those emotions indicate that there is more to it then you let to know." He said.  
Katherine pressed her lips together, not saying a thing.  
What could she say to him? She didn't know herself. It wasn't like her to be so emotional but still he was the one to blame.  
"I don't know what you are talking about" she spat bitterly.  
"Are you? Because I could easily get the answer I need" he said seriously.  
"I don't see how this is any of your concern, you wanted the cure and you have it. So why don't you just leave me alone?" she said annoyed.  
He knew she was right, why did he care so much about what she felt toward him? It won't change anything between them. But he still wanted to know. He knew that the feeling he had for her back then are the reason behind this curiosity and he cured himself for it.  
"Curiosity dear" he never let go of her eyes.  
"Too bad then" it all she said before taking hold of the wooden lamp by her side and tried to stab Elijah, only to fail.  
"Nice try, tell me" he said in commanding voice and was holding her hand from stabbing him.  
"No..Stop" she whispered before she felled under the control of the compulsion.  
"I trusted you and you chose your asshole brother over my life. I maybe not the same girl you once knew but I still remember it. You may claim to be a noble man Elijah, man that keeping his promises and behave properly but you no better than Klaus. In the end of the day you get wherever you want, not caring what the price is, bossing everyone around. You are under my skin and it is drove me mad because I hate you. I dispraise you and I wish that I have never met you in the first place. Monster" that was all she said before pulling him into a kiss.  
In the moment her lips touched his he lost his concentration, guard and he was confused.  
He could feel his dead heart suddenly beating and that scared him. All the questions were answer now.  
At first he just stood there, eyes wide opened, shocked, he didn't even imaged this would happened.  
Yes he had a weak spot for Katharina but that all it ever was, or at least that what he told himself during the centuries when his mind decided to betray him and he was thinking of her.  
But now he knew that there is more to that, he really cared for her.  
Her free hand caught his back and held him closer to her, as her tongue started to explore his mouth.  
When he finally gave into her touch and kissed her back she understood how much she was enjoying his company.  
One of his hands travel to the back of her neck to keep her closer and to prevent her from backing off and the other one was on her back hugging her. Her body moved against his as they deeper the kiss.  
She was on fire, she felt like all her body was burning with desire, like she don't need anything else except his lips on her. __Unconsciously she bitted his lips, feeling blurry and enchanted.  
Blood started to pour slowly on his well made suit, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about is this feeling, this magical feeling that took over him. All his body grew hungry for more. He couldn't believe how much influence she had on him, he made sure to show her who in charge but now she was the one to call the shots.  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and he gasped in pain before opening his eyes and staring at Katherine, speechless. She pulled from the kiss smiling at him maliciously as he let go of her, backing from her.  
"You may be original, but you still a man" that all he could hear before he fell into the floor unconscious, the wooden lamp stack on his back. She watched his lying there peacefully, feeling the guilt taking over her.  
She kneed down and brushed his hair gently before stepping over him and run away whispering her goodbyes._

**Thank for the comments, I am glad you like it:) **


	5. Chapter 5

Elijah could feel the pain in his back as he was waking up. He sat down while he was pulling the wooden lamp from his back. How could he be that stupid?  
Falling that easily into her charm. "Katharina" he murmured under his breath, stood up and looked around.  
Of course she wouldn't be here, she ran in the moment he blacked out.  
Elijah walked out of the room and headed toward the front door, not bothering to look back, leaving the house behind him.

Three month passed since the last time Katherine saw Elijah and that made her to let her guard down. As soon as she attacked Elijah she flew from England to USA.  
Her current location was abundant town that no one heard about. A town where not only she could feed freely, but also she won't be found by him.  
She could remember the surprise Elijah felt when she betrayed him like that.  
His feathers changed, his body also tensed and she could see the pain that flashed his eyes when he glanced at her before blanking out.  
Katherine took a deep breath and stood up from the bench she was sitting on.  
Remembering him always put her in a bad mood, causing the guilt to eat her from the inside. '_Damn you Elijah! Stop consuming every thought I have!' _she cursed under her breath while walking in the park. Katherine was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize she bumped into someone until it was already too late.  
"Sorry" she said looking at the little girl in front of her. And for the first time she looked around her, the park was empty.  
Her attention was back to the little girl in front of her – she was around the age of six, she has short blond hair and has a big blue frighten eyes.  
"Are you alright? Where is your parents?" she knee next to the young girl observing her closely. That was pretty strange to find little girl of her age wondering around here alone.  
The girl just nodded not saying another word, trying to fight the tears that were about to come. "What is your name?" Katherine asked with a smile, trying to calm down the girl.  
"Emily" she whispered. "What a pretty name you have!" she told her with excitement.  
"My name is Katherine" Katherine smiled warmly.  
"Katherine?"The girl said with surprise, her attention fully on Katherine now.  
Katherine rise her eyebrow, not sure what to say. That was pretty strange to her.  
That girl may saw her somewhere around but she never told her name to her.  
"You are very beautiful and you really have chocolate and big eyes" she said with a smile.  
Katherine body tensed and her breath was caught in her tonge. She stood up on her black leather high heels boots scanning the park around her.  
"He is not here" the girl said to her, turned around and started to walk from her.  
Katherine caught the girl, blocking her way, looking at her angrily.  
Suddenly the girl face was blank and her mind seemed to be somewhere else. After a couple of moments she looked at her again but instead the calm expression there was only scared one.  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" she asked confused, looking around her.  
Everything fell to pieces after that, she was compelled by him.  
And only than it struck her, '_He is here!_' she thought in panic turning from the girl and vanishing in her vampire speed from the scene.

He watched her every move. At first he was surprise at the gentle attitude she showed to the young girl in front of her. It wasn't like her at all, she was cold hearted bitch that thought only about herself. But then it seems that he was wrong about her, he really didn't know her at all. He watched as she tried to calm the girl down, at her beautiful smile that sent shivers across his spine. '_Katharina_' he thought smiling to himself at the warm feeling that consumed him while he was watching the scene in front of him.  
He was standing behind a building, hiding and watching her from across the paved road that was near the small green park. His thought was interrupted when Katherine started to scan the area, clearly aware of his presence now. Elijah waited for her to make a move and when she did he just followed her.

She knew that running was pointless, he will find here anyway.  
She has nowhere to hide or run and she was doomed. Her little trick with cost her and she will pay for it that is for sure. All is left to do is to be prepared for the final blow.  
She entered her home and moved toward the living room, sitting in the couch silently and waiting for him to finally appear.  
But as the time pasted she understood that he won't come. She knew that something was waiting for her but she wasn't sure what to expect.  
Katherine decided to continue her daily routine like nothing happened, so she left the living room and went to the bathroom to take a shower and relax herself. She maybe seems always confident and fearless but he knew better than that, he always could see right through her. Katherine entered the shower and turn on the hot water, feeling how every part of her body relaxes under the steam of the warm water.  
She could stand there for hours but the noise from the living room made her to do otherwise. She stopped the water, listening carefully but no sound was made.  
At first she was sure that it was her imagination but then the lights in the bathroom were suddenly turn off and before she could react she was hit hard and gave in to the darkness.

He entered her house silently, not drawing attention. He could hear the water flowed and he knew she was upstairs. He felt embarrassed to interrupted her shower and the thought of her naked made him blush and drop the vase that was near him to the floor.  
"Damn" he cursed, knowing that know he had no choice but to make a move, so he went upstairs turn the lights off so he couldn't see her and hit her and catch her in his hand.  
At first he was confused what to do next, but then he decided to look for a towel that was nowhere to be found. He went to her bedroom; put her in the bed, stunned by the view of her in front of him. _'This woman will be the death of me'_ he thought to himself not able to look away from her naked body. But when he suddenly gasped the situation he put the sheets on her and sat in the chair across the room, ashamed of himself.

"Good morning Katherine" she could hear him say. She was still dizzy and not fully conscious, not answering him and just sitting up on the bed. She looked around trying to remember what happened and when she saw the sheets on the body she remembered.  
_'She was in the shower when it all went black, he..he moved her here. Naked!' _she flushed hardly, feeling the breath caught in her throat. Then she looked at Elijah not bothering to hide the embarrassment she felt, tighten the hold on her sheets.  
"I never thought I get the privilege to see you embarrassed "He said in mocking voice.  
_'How dare he?_' Katherine was very angry and she wanted to hurt him very bad.  
"How dare you! I..." Katherine was so embarrassed and felt betrayed because the only man that mattered to her hurt her the most.  
It wasn't like her to care, she was sleeping with man for fun but this somehow was different.  
Elijah watched her with surprised, so much emotions was written in her face and it wasn't like her. Did she really care about him and that why it mattered to her? He couldn't be sure with her, Katherine was a player and she will do anything to win.  
Elijah decided to get the best of her and to see her reaction. He won't fall for the same trick twice, he knew better than that.  
"I must say, you are stunning Katharina" he grinned at her.  
Katherine looked at him angrily, her eyes darken and the veins popped under her eyes.  
She jumped from the bed, holding her sheets in her hands trying to attack him.  
Elijah didn't even bother to move, he waited for her to come closer to him.  
She was inches from bite his neck when he caught her shoulders, standing up from the chair, spinning her around and pinning her to the floor. As she was on the ground he caught her waists and held them above her hand.  
Because of the speed and the offered to overpower him she lost her grip on the sheets and as she hit the floor the sheets wasn't on her anymore.  
Elijah was on top of her, looking into her eyes seriously, not saying a word.


End file.
